Friends on the Other Side
thumb|250pxFriends on the Other Side é a música do vilão Doutor Facilier de A Princesa e o Sapo. O prólogo da canção começa quando Facilier se apresenta para príncipe Naveen e Lawrence. Ele, então, leva os dois para a casa dele localizada em um beco próximo. Em meio a isso, ele lê a palma de Naveen e chega à conclusão de que ele é um príncipe visitante. Espantado, Naveen diz a Lawrence que ele leu a mão dele, mas Lawrence sente que ele é uma fraude depois de ver uma cópia do jornal no bolso de Facilier. Irritado com isso, Facilier explode em uma música sobre seus poderes. Mais tarde, seus amigos do outro lado cantam a reprise da canção quando arrastam o vilão de seu mundo por não pagar a sua dívida. Letra Facilier: Don't you disrespect me little man! Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now Not your world And I got friends on the other side! Amigos do Outro Lado: He's got friends on the other side... Facilier: That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, A little parlor trick. Don't worry... Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please I can read your future I can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul (you do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?) Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo I got hoodoo I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side. Amigos do Outro Lado: He's got friends on the other side! Facilier: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well! The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me! Now you, young man, are from across the sea You come from two long lines of royalty (I'm a royal myself on my mother's side) Your lifestyle's high But your funds are low You need to marry a lil' honey whose daddy got dough! Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy? Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... takes green! It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need And when I looked into your future It's the green that I see! On you little man, I don't want to waste much time You been pushed around all your life You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married... You'd be pushed around by your wife But in your future, the you I see Is exactly the man you always wanted to be! Shake my hand. Come on boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand? Yes... Are you ready? Amigos do Outro Lado: Are you ready? Facilier: Are you ready? Transformation central! Amigos do Outro Lado: Transformation central! Facilier: Reformation central! Amigos do Outro Lado: Reformation central! Facilier: Transmogrification central! Can you feel it? You're changin' You're changin' You're changin', all right! I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't Don't blame me!! You can blame my friends on the other side! Amigos do Outro Lado: You got what you wanted! But you lost what you had! Facilier: Hush... Versão brasileira Não me desrrespeite homenzinho! Não faça o juízo errado, pois agora estão em meu mundo, eu tenho amigos do outro lado. (homem da sombra falando) Sentem nessa mesa fiquem bem à vontade, que desse jeito eu poderei fazer tudo com facilidade. Posso ler o seu futuro, e posso revirá-lo também! Sua alma vou examinar... (homem da sombra: você tem alma,não tem Lawrence?) Isso eu faço como ninguém. Tenho encantos e mandingas, tenho o bom e mau-olhado... ...e tenho amigos do outro lado! As cartas, as cartas, as cartas vão dizer o passado, o presente e o futuro vamos ver! As cartas, as cartas, vamos peguem três! Vou abrir as portas do futuro a vocês... Você meu rapaz, é de muito longe daqui... ...e vem de 2 linhagens reais, eu vi... (homem da sombra: eu também sou da realeza por parte de mãe...) Seu padrão é alto, mas a grana está baixa tem que arranjar uma garota que o pai tenha caixa! (homem da sombra: o 'papi' cortou a mesada playboy?) (príncipe: é...você até que acertou...) (homem da sobra: agora você vai ter que casar, mas lá se vai a farra...você quer ser livre! pular de lá pra cá...mas pra ser liver, precisa de 'dindin'...) O dindin, o dindin, o dindin vá por mim: pois quando leio o seu futuro, o dindin não tinha fim... Com você, homenzinho, não vou perder meu tempo! Toda a vida você foi humilhado. Foi humilhado por sua mãe, por sua irmã e seu irmão! E se tivesse esposa... por ela seria esmagado! Mas no seu futuro, o que EU vejo... é a realização do seu maior desejo... (apertem minha mão...vamos meninos,não vão apertar a mão do seu irmão?Ah é!!) Preparados? (preparados) Preparados! Transformando agora (transformando agora) Reformando agora! (reformando agora) Transmodificando agora! Estão sentindo? Lutando,mudando, vocês estão mudando! Espero que tenham gostado... mas caso não,não me culpem! Culpem meus amigos lá do outro lado! (conseguiram o que queriam... mas perderam o que tinham!) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Disney Dreams!